Bra, en la edad de los porqués
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: Drabble #4: Desayunando con la realeza. El peor campo de batalla al que se ha enfrentado Vegeta no es en el espacio o en los torneos. Es cuando cada mañana desayuna en compañía de su explosiva mujer; de su incorregible princesa con aires de grandeza; y de su hijo mayor que, para horror de Vegeta, ha dejado los entrenamientos y ahora es un oficinista más del planeta Tierra...
1. Bra, en la edad de los porqués

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama. _(Reto semanal para la página **"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"** )._

 **•**

Al día, Bra se cuestiona un millón de cosas; pero esta pregunta a su padre lo hará enloquecer.

 **•**

 ** ** ** ** **ஐ ** ** **•****************

* * *

 ** ** ** ** **ஐ ** ** **•****************

 **•**

 **Drabble #1:  
Bra, en la edad de los porqués**

—Oye papi... —Por enésima ocasión, la curiosa Bra se alistaba para hacer una de sus tantas miles de preguntas que a diario hacía, y a quien tuviera cerca de ella.

—Dime, bebé —esta vez Vegeta era la "víctima", que desayunaba en compañía de su consentida hija.

—...¿por qué Trunks y Mai se dan besos en la boca?

—Porque son un par de cursis.

—Aaahhh. Oye papi…

—¡Qué, hija!

—...¿por qué el Señor Piccolo es tan verde?

—Porque es un insecto feo, asexuado y gigante.

—Aaahhh. Oye papi…

—¡QUÉ HIJA, QUÉ!

—...¿por qué el señor Gohan es tan aburrido y nerd?

—Porque lo golpea su mujer.

—Aaahhh. Oye papi…

—¡QUÉ HIJA, QUÉEEE!

—...¿es cierto que mamá y Yamcha salían de novios, y que apenas te enteraste hace poco?

Vegeta escupió el jugo que tomaba. —¡¿QUIÉN TE CONTÓ ESO?!

—El Señor Gokú; y que mami también salió de novios con el maestro Roshi, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Dendé, Piccolo, Oolong, Bills, Whis, Kaiosama, la tortuga, y…

—¡BULMAAA! —Vegeta salió destapado de la cocina por la ventana, orificio de la casa más cercano, en busca de su mujer y unas cuantas explicaciones por la "larga lista". En ese momento llegó Trunks a la cocina.

Extrañadísima con lo recién sucedido, Bra estructuró mejor la pregunta en su cabecita, y se dirigió a su hermano mayor: —Oye Trunks, ¿qué no "salir de novios" es salir a desayunar, ya que "salir de casados" es salir a comer, y "divorciarse" es salir a cenar? Me lo contó el abuelo de Pan.

—¡Qué tonta estás!, ya te dije que no le creas nada al señor Gokú, se está quedando tonto y calvo…

 **•**

 ** ** ** ** **ஐ ** ** **•****************

* * *

 ** ** ** ** **ஐ ** ** **•****************

 **•**

ASCOOOO de drabble ajjajajajaja, y para colmo me pasé de las 100 palabras, así que si era concurso ya estuvo que perdí.

Gracias por leer. ✿◠‿◠✿

22/Marzo/2017


	2. Gokú, la mascota de la Diosa Jerez

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama. _(Reto para la página **"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"** : Escribir un drabble de 400 palabras relacionado con **mascotas** dentro de Dragon Ball)._

 **•**

La Diosa Jerez se ha enamorado de Gokú y le ha hecho una proposición indecorosa a cambio de muchas peleas. Desgraciadamente Gokú no sabe qué es proposición, ni mucho menos indecorosa.

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

 **Drabble #2:**  
 **Gokú, la mascota de la Diosa Jerez**

—¡Señor _Kokú_ cuéntenos! ¿Cómo le fue con la Diosa Jerez? —le preguntó animada la pequeña Bra.

—Siii, abuelito, ¡cuéntanos! —le secundó emocionada la aún más pequeña Pan.

Los tres se hallaban sentados (Pan a la derecha de Gokú y Bra a la izquierda de éste) en una de las tantas colinas de Paoz, disfrutando en calma la puesta del sol.

—Pues me fue muy bien, aunque la Diosa Jerez es muy extraña y…

.

.

.

—¡¿Y son muy fuertes los guerreros del Universo 2?!

—Sí, señor Gokú, sí, ¡ya le dije que SÍ! —contestó por enésima ocasión y ya algo harto el ángel guardián de la Diosa Jerez, Sour, cuando ambos entraban al castillo de dicha deidad de la Destrucción.

—¡Que bien, ya me muero por pelear con ellos!

—Pero recuerde primero el requisito que le exigió la Diosa Jerez.

—¡Oh, sí!, aunque no entiendo muy bien a qué se refería con eso de ser su… "mascota".

—Señor Gokú —Sour se aclaró la garganta un tanto sonrojado— "Mascota" aquí en el Universo 2 es un término que usamos para referirnos a… bueno… usted sabe… a… "esclavo… — _cof, cof_ — esclavo sexual", ¿ya comprende usted lo que quiso decirle Jerez cuando lo invitó a ser su "mascota", señor Gokú?... ¿Señor Gokú?

Pero para ese momento Kakarotto ya ni lo escuchaba, él iba en sus nubes pensando extasiado en otras cosas: —¡Qué emocionado estoy, voy a pelear con tipos más fuertes que yo!

En la Sala principal del Castillo lo esperaba ella… preciosa, enigmática, sensual, de busto grande y perfecto, toda una Cleopatra de la hermosura. En cuanto lo miró llegar, Jerez se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y se comió con la mirada a Gokú. _«¡Qué hombre!, será todo mío, ¡cuánta hermosura en un solo sujeto!, que músculos, que pectorales, será mi "mascota" toda una semana, no lo voy a soltar ni un solo minuto y…!»_

—¿Usted es Jerez? —la interrumpió Gokú— Oiga, ¿a qué hora vamos a pelear?

—¿Ah…? —Jerez puso cara de sorpresa.

—¡Señor Gokú —lo reprendió Sour— por lo menos salude, no sea maleducado!

—Ah sí, sí, " _eso_ " de los modales… pues sí, "hola", ¡¿YA VAMOS A PELEAR?!

Jerez se mordió el labio inferior, paró un poco más los senos y le sonrió coqueta al saiyajin: —Déjalo ser Sour, es parte de su encanto, por cierto Sour, ¿sí le explicaste a nuestro querido invitado lo que significa "mascota" aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y sí entendió? ¿Verdad?

Sour a como pudo se aguantó la risa: —¡Oh, sí, sí… claro que lo entendió, se lo puedo asegurar! —mintió.

—Perfecto —dijo Jerez saboreándose nuevamente a Gokú—, ahora vete Sour— y tronándole los dedos le ordenó a su ángel que se retirara a la habitación de enseguida y la dejara a solas con el guapo saiyajin, a quien se llevó al comedor donde lo esperaba con un manjar de comidas típicas del Universo 2.

•

Mientras comían, Jerez señaló: —Señor Gokú, se hubiera traído también a su amigo Vegeta, él es tan apuesto como usted —dijo la Diosa mientras acariciaba y recorría con su dedo índice todo el brazo de Gokú, desde su hombro hasta los dedos de la mano—. Por cierto, ¿su esposa no se enoja si usted se convierte en mi "mascota" durante esta semana?

—¿Enojarse, Milk? ¡Para nada! Eso sí, se le hizo muy extraño la petición de que tenía que convertirme en la mascota de alguien, pero dijo que estaba bien, mientras yo saciara mis instintos de pelea.

Gokú, por supuesto, estaba a años luz de entender a lo que se refería Jerez.

—Vaya, vaya, pues sí que es de mente abierta su mujer.

—Claro, ¡hasta quería venir ella también! Dijo que si participábamos los tres sería más divertido.

—¡¿ME LO DICE EN SERIO?! —preguntó sorprendida Jerez.

—¡Sí!, es más, dijo que me trajera también a los niños.

—¡SANTÍSIMO ZENO! —se horrorizó Jerez— ¡¿CÓMO QUE A LOS NIÑOS?! Pero si son unos críos…

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Son bien tremendos cuando juegan entre ellos a las _mascotas_! —contestó Gokú evocando recuerdos de cómo Goten, Pan, Bra y Trunks se divertían jugando siempre con los gatos de la familia Briefs y el perro de Mister Satán.

Jerez estaba estupefacta. —Pe-pe-pero… ¿no están muy chiquitos como para que…? ¿No se pueden hacer daño?

—Pues cuando juegan entre ellos se ven muy contentos. Entre tanto pelo que sueltan unos y otros, ya sabe, a la hora de juguetear como animales, pues a lo mejor sí les puede dar una alergia, granitos o algo así. Pero se les pasa rápido.

Gokú, por supuesto, se refería al daño que podía ocasionar el pelaje de los perros y gatos en los niños.

—¡Dios bendito, pues sí que son muy liberales en el Universo 7! —exclamó Jerez boquiabierta sudando a chorros. Pero pronto pasó por alto la sorpresa y nuevamente se le repegó a Gokú.

—¿Y a qué hora peleamos? —volvió a hacer Kakarotto la misma pregunta latosa.

—Luego, luego, primero dígame, ¿con qué juego quiere mi _mascota_ empezar? —le dijo la Diosa con voz dulce y remilgosa, incluso dándole varios besos al saiyajin en la mejilla y el hombro.

—Pues Milk me puso en mi mochila unas bolas, dijo que eran "chinas".

—¡¿QUÉEE?! —preguntó atónita Jerez—. ¡Us-us-ustedes sí que piensan en todo!

—¡Allá así somos! Son las que usamos siempre —respondió orgulloso.

Gokú se refería, claro está, a las pelotas y balones "Made in China", juguetes clásicos con que los dueños de perros y gatos se divertían jugando con sus amigos peludos.

—No pues, ¡que sorpresa! —profirió Jerez abanicándose ella misma un poco de aire con sus manos. Empero, cuando se le pasó el estupor, la Diosa se fue acercando más y más al rostro de Gokú, dispuesta a darle un largo y cándido beso. Le gustaba muchísimo. —Vamos Gokú, empecemos de una vez amor, empecemos con…

…Una asquerosa lengüetada fue lo que Jerez recibió a cambio.

El olor a Hígado Encebollado que Gokú acababa de comer quedó impregnado en la mitad del rostro de la Diosa.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE GOKÚ?!

—¿Pues no es esto lo que hacen las mascotas? ¿Correr alrededor de sus dueños y lamerles la cara y manos? Sobre todo los perros y…

—¡¿DE QUÉ PERROS HABLA?! —gritoneó Jerez mientras intentaba quitarse pedacitos de hígado y cebolla de la cara, aunado al hecho de que Gokú tenía como cuatro o cinco días sin cepillarse los dientes. —¡QUE ASCOOO! —volvió a gritar la Diosa cuando el asqueroso olor a boca y comida mal masticada se le impregnó por las narices.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —preguntó inocentemente Gokú—, ¿me va aventar una pelota para que yo la atrape?

—¡NO IDIOTA! ¿Pero… de qué… me habla? A ver Gokú, ¿qué entiende por _mascota_?

—Pues a jugar a lo que hacen perros y gatos… ¿no?

—Me refiero a "mascota sexual", ¡IDIOTA!

Gokú se rascó la cabeza pensativo. —¿Qué es sexual?

Jerez abrió los ojos desorbitados. —¿No sabes qué es sexual, o sexo?

—Ehm, no.

—¿Ni sabes qué es tener relaciones?

—Ehm, no.

—¿Ni sabes qué es un beso?

—Ehm, no.

—¡SOOOOOOUUUR! —gritó como loca la Diosa Jerez— ¡SÁCAME A ESTE IMBÉCIL DEL CASTILLO!

.

.

.

—¡Waooo, que extraña Diosa; abuelito quiero ir al Universo 2! —dijo emocionada Pan sin haber entendido nada del relato.

—¡Waooo, yo también señor _Kokú_! —agregó Bra— y voy a decirle a papi que a él también lo quiere la Diosa Jerez de mascota _"sepczual"._

Cuando la pequeña soltaba el brazo de Gokú, éste le dijo:

—¡Espera Bra!, primero cuéntale todo a tu mamá, ya vez que la de los permisos aquí es ella…

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

Me da hasta vergüenza compartir y publicar esta guarrada cochinada de drabble jajajaja, mírenlo como un simple trolleo, es más tengo planeado borrarlo en breve, jajaja…

¿Cómo se le ocurre a Gokú contarle estas cosas a dos niñas? Sí, solo a Gokú se le ocurre!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Me volví a pasar de las 400 palabras del reto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Si seguimos vivos para el 2018 después de la guerra de Norcorea vs EUA, ahora sí lo haré bien.

Gracias por leer y una tremenda disculpa.

14/Abril/2017


	3. Con los nervios de punta

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama.

 **•**

Vegeta está harto de escuchar la misma canción a donde quiera que va… y ya siente que los nervios se le están destrozando "despacito".

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

 **Drabble #3:  
Con los nervios de punta**

Los planes de Vegeta para aquel sábado eran sencillos: Saldría por un rato de la Corporación Cápsula para dirigirse al Centro Comercial más cercano en busca de algunos artículos que necesitaba, principalmente de higiene personal. Bulma y Trunks estaban tan ocupados en los asuntos de la compañía, que Vegeta prefirió no molestarlos.

Además, « _con más de 20 años viviendo en la Tierra_ », se dijo así mismo el saiyajin, « _ya va siendo hora de que me ocupe yo mismo de mis cosas_ ".

Vegeta trató de salir sigilosamente de la casa a escondidas de Bra. Amaba a su hija pero últimamente estaba más preguntona y enfadosa que de costumbre.

Fue inútil: La chiquilla ya lo esperaba en la puerta del carro y aunque Vegeta le dijo estrictamente que NO la llevaría, la chiquilla lo convenció con un tremendo berrinche monumental que incluyó una tirada al suelo donde pataleó, lloró y gritó como nunca.

Sin más, enojadísimo agarró a la niña de las greñas y la subió al carro. Ya dentro le limpió los lagrimones y le abanicó un poco de aire, porque la nena se estaba poniendo morada por la pataleta. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarla de ropa, así que anduvo toda la tarde por el Centro Comercial con Bra embarrada del chocolate que había tomado durante el desayuno, y su tutú y zapatitos de bailarina con los que estuvo jugando ese día.

Le era más fácil derrotar a Gokú que a Bra.

 **•**

🎤 ** _"...Des-pa-cito_**  
 ** _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_ _..."_** 🎶

Cuando Vegeta y Bra llevaban como cuatro tiendas recorridas, el saiyajin se percató de algo muy extraño en el ambiente: En TODAS las tiendas se escuchaba la misma canción de fondo... DE FONDO POR DOQUIER.

« _Juro que si oigo otra vez esa cancioncita, me transformo._ »

Y para colmo las preguntas de Bra que no ayudaban en nada:

—Oye papi...

🎤 _ **"...Quiero**_ ** _desnudarte a besos_** _ **despacito**_ _ **..."**_ 🎶

—Dime bebé... « _¡Maldita canción! ¡Me persigue por todos lados!_ »

—¿Qué son las tijeras?

—Pues es un instrumento para cortar muchas cosas, son como dos navajas pero pegadas.

🎤 _ **"...Des-pa-cito... Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..."**_ 🎶

—Aaahhhh. Oye papi...

—¡DIME BEBÉ!

🎤 _ **"...Quiero**_ ** _desnudarte a besos_** _ **despacito**_ _ **..."**_ 🎶

—¿Y entonces porqué el tío Kyabe dice que las tías Kale y Caulifla son tijeras?

Vegeta casi escupe el refresco que tomaba. —¿Cuándo dijo eso? ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A REPETIRLO!

—Lo dijo el otro día.

—¡Pues no quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo! Estás niña todavía y no entenderías.

—Aaahhhh. Oye papi...

🎤 ** _"...D_** _ **es-pa-cito**_ ** _..."_** 🎶

—« _¡Maldita cancióoon!_ »... ¡QUÉ BEBÉ, QUÉEE!

—Y si son tijeras, ¿entonces entre ellas mismas se sacan filo? Porque Trunks le dijo a Kyabe que ha de ser rico cómo se sacan filo.

—¡QUE NO VUELVAS A REPETIR LO MISMO!

🎤 _ **"...Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..."**_ 🎶

« _¡Maldita canción!... ¿Otra vez la están poniendo desde el PRINCIPIO? ¡No puede ser!_ »

Mal compró, mal pagó, mal miró, mal escogió.

Los pocos nervios que le quedaban al saiyajin se estaban agotando.

🎤 _ **"...Quiero**_ ** _desnudarte a besos_** _ **despacito**_ _ **..."**_ 🎶

Llegaron a una papelería, y estaba la canción.

Llegaron a una librería, y estaba la canción.

Llegaron a una cafetería, y estaba la canción.

Llegaron a pagar el recibo del agua de la Corporación Cápsula, y estaba la canción.

Se subieron al carro para regresar a casa, prendieron la radio... y estaba la canción.

Y para colmo Bra que no dejaba de preguntar mil cosas.

Vegeta estaba tan histérico, que casi podía sentir cómo adentro de su cabeza miles de neuronas preferían suicidarse antes de seguir oyendo la canción.

Y de repente, silencio total... o al menos el ruido agradable al que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar: El calor de hogar de la Corporación Cápsula, con sus sonidos de laboratorios y oficinas, la voz de su hijo y su nuera, los gritos de su esposa, los maullidos de los gatos, etc. etc., por fin estaba en casa.

—Vegeta —lo interceptó su mujer—, que bueno que llegas, vinieron todos a comer, los estamos esperando en el comedor.

En efecto, estaban todos. No había razón alguna para estar reunidos, pero aún así todos los Guerreros Z se encontraban presentes, incluyendo sus familiares y parejas.

Y de repente...

—Bulma —dijo Krilin mientras comían tranquilamente—, voy a poner algo de música, ¿te parece?

—Claro que sí, Krilin, adelante.

🎤 _ **"...Des-pa-cito...**_ ** _Quiero_** ** _respirar tu cuello_** ** _despacito_** _ **..."**_ 🎶

—¡APAGA ESO MALDITA SEAAAAAA!

Todos guardaron silencio de golpe cuando sintieron atemorizados el ki de Vegeta, que se elevaba tanto como para transformarse.

—¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa, animal?! —le reclamó Bulma entre estupefacta y avergonzada con las visitas.

—¡ESTOY HARTO DE SUS CANCIONES TERRÍCOLAS! ¡Debí haber explotado el planeta cuando podía!

Todos abrieron los ojos desorbitados.

—¡TRANQUILÍZATE!, que me estás dejando en vergüenza —le ordenó Bulma, pero fue inútil.

—¡Todo el día escuchando la misma, la misma canción, la misma cantaleta!, no cabe duda que de todas las razas del Universo, la raza terrícola sale con más pelotudeces. ¡Tanta paz los embrutece!

ERROR. Políticamente incorrecto insultar a los habitantes de un planeta, CUANDO ESTÁS VIVIENDO EN DICHO PLANETA.

Vegeta se percató de su imprudencia ya muy tarde cuando las visitas no duraron ni más de 15 minutos, y prefirieron retirarse a sus casas. Bulma estaba tan endemoniadamente enojada, que lo mandó a dormir esa noche a la bañera.

Ya en la soledad del baño, apuntó la vista hacia todos lados perdiéndose en el blanco impoluto del elegante mosaico. Al menos ahí había paz y tranquilidad... y nada de música terrícola.

Por pura mera aburrición y sin nada más que hacer, tomó el envase del shampoo y leyó la parte de las instrucciones:

 _ **Despacito, distribuya el producto en su cabello despacito.**_

—¡QUÉEEEE!

Se frotó los ojos, se masajeó las sienes y volvió a leer:

 _ **Aplique el producto sobre su cabello lavado y distribuya.**_

—Zeno Santísimo... —respiró aliviado.

Recordó entonces las primeras canciones que le tocó escuchar cuando recién llegó a la Tierra. La primera que más le impactó, sin duda alguna, fue la Lambada. De hecho, había sido con ese sensual bailecito que Bulma lo había conquistado... y ahora tenían dos hijos.

—Increíble —se dijo a sí mismo—, con una Lambada nos casamos, y con un Despacito casi nos divorciamos.

Cerró los ojos y a como pudo se quedó dormido.

.

.

Para su desgracia, la maldición que lo perseguía en el Centro Comercial lo alcanzó hasta su casa, y aquella mañana en cuanto abrió los ojos descubrió que todos los empleados de la compañía se habían unido a la canción de moda, la cual no dejaban de escuchar, cantar o simplemente tararear... incluyendo a la mismísima Jefa de la Corporación Cápsula.

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

Hola hola a todos, este es el tercer drabble espero les guste.

Caray, no vayan a creer que tengo algo en contra de esta canción o su cantante Luis Fonsi, jajaja. Nada que ver. Solo me inspiré en unos memes que anduvieron circulando por Facebook, y en los que se hacía una crítica cómica de cómo esta canción se volvió tan popular que en cualquier tienda la puedes escuchar. Creo que salía Britney Spears como protagonista de dichos memes.

De la canción solo utilicé 3 renglones de los 18 que componen en total la melodía, por aquello de que están prohibido los songfics en Ff . net...

Gracias por leer y un saludo muy grande. 💙💚

¿Reviews?

05/Junio/2017


	4. Desayunando con la realeza

**DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Isayama. Perdón, Akira Toriyama.

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

 **Drabble #4:** **  
** **Desayunando con la "Realeza"**

.

En algún lugar de la galaxia, de algún universo, de alguna feliz línea del tiempo... Una poderosa familia compuesta por una científica con carácter de león castrado y un ex mafioso alienígena explotado por su ex jefe, intentan educar a dos hijos.

—Pásame la sal, insecto —exclamó la "tierna" princesita Bra a su hermano mayor.

—...

—Que me pases la sal te dije, ANIMAL. ¿Acaso te quedaste sordo, perro insecto?

—¿Perro insecto? ¿Cómo un perro va ser también un insecto? ¡Se te está terminando la creatividad para los insultos, hermanita!

—Eso a tí no te importa y pásame la sal, perro insecto. AHORA.

—No te voy a pasar nada, mocosa grosera.

*Suspiros de Vegeta y Bulma*

—¿Ah no? Pues entonces cuando regrese Mai de su laaargo viaje, lo primero que voy a decirle es que has estado saliendo con otras viejas. ¡Lero, lero, a mí se me hace que hasta ya te abandonó, jajaja!

Entonces, el jugo de naranja que pasaba por el esófago de Trunks de camino hacia su estómago, regresó de por donde vino e hizo un atascadero en plena mesa ganándose así el asco de Bulma y Vegeta, y la burla descarada de Bra.

—¡MOCOSA, TÚ NO VAS A DECIRLE NADA!

—¡Pues entonces pásame la sal, perro insecto!

—¡BASTA LOS DOS, ME TIENEN TAN CANSADA, CADA MAÑANA LO MISMO, LO MISMO, LA MISMA MARCADERITA! —ahora sí que se metió Bulma y hasta los muebles temblaron de miedo.

Empero, el silencio y la paz duraron solo 5 minutos, porque la "delicada" princesa regresó a la carga:

—Oye hermanito, ¿cómo es que de guerrero saiyajin pasaste a ser un "Godínez" más de la Corporación Cápsula?

—¡Que no me digas "Godínez"! Mira mamá, ¡me está diciendo Godínez otra vez!

—Es que eso es lo que eres —esta vez fue Vegeta el que habló y criticó el atuendo de oficinista de Trunks, ya que, como nuevo empleado de C.C., los trajes sastres comenzaban a formar parte de su nueva vestimenta—. ¿Te puedes quitar esos lentes que traes puestos, al menos en mi presencia? Me recuerdan la cara de ojete de Gohan.

—¿Tú también, papá?

—Cállense los tres, ¡quiero desayunar en paz! —ladró Bulma.

Pero de nada sirvió, porque al poco la nena orgullosa volvió al ataque.

—Pásame la sal, insecto —exclamó la "tierna" princesita a su hermano mayor.

—...

—Que me pases la sal te dije, ANIMAL. ¿Acaso te quedaste sordo, perro insecto?

—¿Perro insecto? ¿Cómo un perro va ser también un insecto? ¡Se te está terminando la creatividad para los insultos, hermanita!

—Eso a tí no te importa y pásame la sal, perro insecto. AHORA.

Y así volvíamos a empezar, una y otra y otra vez, cada mañana en punto de las 10:00...

En algún lugar de la galaxia, de algún universo, de alguna feliz línea de tiempo...

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

Cortísimooo, chafísima y sin inspiración, jajajajaja. Lo siento mucho, es que fue solo una idea tonta que tuve esta mañana cuando desayunaba y no quería dejarla ir...

Aclaración con lo de "Godínez": Si a esas vamos, yo también soy una Godínez más de mi rancho jajaja, así que no se tomen esta palabra como una ofensa de ningún tipo o sentido.

04/Nov/2017


End file.
